A Quincy's Promise
by Ethelwyn
Summary: When Ichigo hunts down the delectable Quincy he's had his sights set on for quite some time, he has no idea how the night will turn out. Ichigo/Uryuu, Yaoi, man on man, S/M, rated M for a definite reason!


**A Quincy's Promise**

**A/N:** Hi, there! This is kind of my first request fic. It all began with a little chat I had with Sisyphean Effort about how I love Uryuu so much, but never wrote any fanfic about him. Well, now I did XD I took up your idea and found a way to incorporate it.

So, as the summary suggested, this is Uryuu with Ichigo with some bondage and S/M put into the mix.

Although this is a request by Sisyphean Effort I of course hope all of you out there will enjoy it. If you should, I'd love to hear your thoughts, so take your time and review. Pretty please ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely don't own Bleach or any of the characters. They belong to Tite Kubo, as we all are well aware of.

**Warnings:** This is a Yaoi (man on man action!) fanfiction. This story contains bondage and other S/M techniques. If you don't like this sort of thing or are under age, please refrain from reading any further.

* * *

**A Quincy's Promise**

The cool night air felt even colder on Uryuu's skin as he hastened his steps. At his side the plastic bag from 'Sunflower Sewing' rustled, as he walked fast and moved his arms. He felt the eyes but even more the tentacles of Reiatsu probing, prodding, stabbing his back. Shivers ran down his spine.

The eyes had been on him for quite a while now. He felt them in the classes and even more on the occasions when they were fighting side by side. At first, he had tried to ignore them, sure the Shinigami was just wary of him, or maybe even envious of his prowess. He knew better, though, once the Reiatsu tentacles licked out, touching him. Uryuu felt the desire then and soon the rising hunger.

He had tried to keep his distance, abstaining from taking his meals with the group, leaving the classroom first, rushing home. It did not dampen the Shinigami's appetite. If anything, it only grew in intensity.

Now, here he was. Walking at a fast pace through the empty streets, followed by a shadow that was gaining on him with clear intentions. Another shiver ran down his spine as Uryuu thought about the inevitable confrontation.

They shouldn't be out here, when it happened. Uryuu reached his destination just before Kurosaki closed in on him. He entered the exclusive club. The bouncer looked at him and nodded when he understood the sign. When Uryuu parted the red curtains and stepped through, he stepped into a somewhat different world.

#

Ichigo's heart was pounding faster in his chest as he closed in on Ishida. His eyes roamed the backside of the gracefully moving Quincy. He was barely aware of his Reiatsu bursting out to touch the object of his desire.

He had set his sights on the delectable Quincy for quite a while now, but as he tried to make a move, the beauty proved to be more and more elusive. Tonight, there would be no escape, though. He would end this game of cat and mouse and confront Ishida. Yes, he would overwhelm him and make him surrender.

For a while now he had fantasies about the slender, yet powerful Quincy. The blue eyes haunted his dreams. Soft rosy lips begged to ravish his porcelain skinned body, to mark it all over. A round, firm yet soft ass called out to him, asking to get spanked and possessed. The fantasies grew more and more explicit, the hunger for the exquisite Quincy deeper. He couldn't wait any longer.

Just when he was ready to pounce on his hapless classmate, he disappeared into a building. Ichigo's eyes widened proportionally, when he read the neon sign, '_Desires_'. His heart picking up speed once more, he rushed to follow his own desire, never seeing the first part of the neon sign slowly blinking on and off. It was '_Dark_'.

Could this really be? Did Ishida feel the same and was finally about to surrender to him? When he entered, there was a big, brawny guy in a suit standing in his way. Shit! Was he supposed to pay him? Did he need some secret code phrase to get in? But the man only started to grin, stepped aside and pulled the curtain invitingly open.

Taking up the offer, Ichigo stepped through. His senses were instantly assaulted by a multitude of stimuli. He was in a big room with soft lighting. All the walls and furniture were colored a dark bordeaux accentuated by gold. The sofas and chairs seemed to be a lush velvet and the carpet was soft and thick as well. Much more captivating than the room itself though, were its inhabitants. Most of the people in the room wore leather, latex or PVC fetish wear, a few of them hid their faces behind masks. In the middle of the room, a young girl with pig-tails wearing a school uniform got her bare ass spanked with a ruler by a tall woman in a skin-tight latex gown that was painted to look like a blouse with tie and a skirt set. She even had her hair in a bun and wore glasses to make her out as an uptight teacher. Around the couple on the couches, people watched or made out. Ichigo even saw a leather clad guy getting a blow job by the slave he held on a tight leash. Over the soft music playing in the background, he heard the teacher admonish the student that she had been a bad girl. He heard moans and groans and the whole room smelled of sex.

Ichigo had had no idea that a club like this even existed in Karakura! Yet, here he was and what was more, Ishida had lead him here. Ishida! His senses had been overwhelmed to the point that he had, for a mere moment, forgotten why he was here. He had had no idea the cool, uptight Quincy was into this kind of thing. This made things so much more easy. Ichigo swore to himself to give it to the Quincy and give it to him good.

His eyes scanned the room. Ishida wasn't hard to find in his white shirt and gray slacks between the mostly black clad patrons. Ichigo growled in his throat, as his eyes met with the Quincy's. It was like lightning passed between them. The Shinigami rushed through the room after his prey, when Ishida entered one of the multiple doors that lead from the main room.

The room the Quincy had stepped into was smaller, Ichigo saw after he had followed. This was meant for more intimate play. A big bed with blue satin sheets and cushions dominated the room. From the padded headboard hung chains with handcuffs. There were some at the foot, too. There was another piece of furniture in the room. It looked like a two tier stair, but the steps were padded with blue leather and there were chains there, too. Ichigo thought of Ishida kneeling on the lower tier, his chest resting on the upper one. His ass would be at the perfect height not only for a nice spanking, but other things, too. His member twitched at the thought.

On the wall next to the bed there hung handcuffs that were connected by a chain that hung on a winch, presumably to adjust the height. Along the wall next to that, there was a shelve. The lower part had doors that hid the contents, but the upper part held an assortment of whips, paddles, floggers and riding crops and there were leather cuffs with different lengths of black bars between them hanging from hooks. Ichigo had a very good idea what those could be used for. The possibilities this room held seemed endless, and his head swam with pictures of what he wanted to do.

Finally, he approached the one he wanted to do these things to. Ishida stood next to the bed, close to the wall that bore the chains. He looked like a scared white rabbit to Ichigo, like someone caught doing something bad.

"K-Kurosaki..." Ishida said uncertain and dropped his shopping bag from a slightly shaking hand.

"I had no idea," Ichigo said, as he closed in on the beautiful Quincy. "I had no idea you were into this stuff." His arm went around the slender body, swept it along, forcing it against the wall roughly. One hand he slammed against the wall close to Ishida's face, so the other couldn't turn away, as his eager body pressed into him. He leaned closer to the Quincy's ear. "If only you had told me, I could have taken care of your _**special needs**_ long before..." He rubbed his hardening length into the shivering body. "It would have been my pleasure."

His hand took hold of Ishida's, sliding it slowly up the wall to the handcuffs. "Just tell me how you like it, and I'll give it to you," he rasped close to Ishida's ear, as the hand was over the raven-haired man's head. He looked up to guide the hand into the cuff.

That was when the Quincy's hand slipped through his loose grip and took hold of his lower arm in a much tighter hold. The surprise and confusion lengthened his reaction time enough, for the Quincy to reverse their positions, slamming the Shinigami into the wall and the arm into the cuff that snapped shut. Before Ichigo knew what had hit him, Ishida had his second arm up and chained, too. A very baffled, very startled Shinigami looked into the shining blue eyes of a pretty self-satisfied Quincy then.

#

With a smug smile, Uryuu straightened his glasses with only the middle-finger. "You asked me, Kurosaki, how I like it. I will tell you. I like it when they _beg_."

Ichigo stared at Uryuu, then looked up at his caught hands disbelievingly. "What the fuck...?" He shook and rattled the chains, trying to get his hands out of them, which of course did not work.

"You were sorely mistaken about something, Shinigami. I don't sub." He had taken a step back, to let Kurosaki test the chains to his heart's content. After taking off his tie, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it apart to reveal a short white PVC top that only covered his chest and was adorned with two blue stripes making up the Quincy cross over his heart. "I am a Quincy."

Ichigo's struggling stopped when Ishida revealed his underwear. Damn! He had seen the Quincy in his traditional garments before and thought he looked hot. But this...? Hot didn't start to begin to describe it. He yearned to touch the revealed skin of the stomach, peel Ishida out of that yummy piece of fabric. He had come here, expecting to have his way with the beautiful Quincy. Now the hunter had become the prey, but somehow Ichigo wasn't as disappointed or alarmed as he thought he might be. Actually, this scenario was pretty exciting. He wanted to see what the Quincy had in store for him.

After the button down shirt was thrown onto the bed to join the tie, he slipped out of his shoes. Uryuu turned around, then. He opened his pants and looked over his shoulder at Kurosaki, before he bent over, sliding the pants slowly over his firm behind, revealing the white, glossy hot pants that hugged his form perfectly. Uryuu allowed Kurosaki a long lasting look as he slowly slid the pants down and stepped out of them.

A soft rattling of the chains was created when Ichigo's hand twitched in his desire to touch that firm ass. One look at the captured Shinigami had Uryuu smile deviously. The desire in those hazel eyes was palpable. The open mouth only missed drool dripping from the sides to be worthy of an ecchi manga character. Uryuu gathered his pants up and took his time folding his clothes neatly on the bed, making sure Ichigo had the perfect view as he bent over once more.

Only after he had put away his clothes and shoes, did the Quincy sit down on the bed. After a second of rifling through it, he pulled white boots of the same glossy PVC than the rest of his attire from the plastic bag. They were high-heeled and knee high. Stepping into the first, he took hold of the zipper and stretching his leg slowly zipped it up.

Ichigo could do nothing but stare at his counterpart. He had always thought the Quincy was very graceful and even beautiful, but he had no idea how fuckin' sexy he could be! The Shinigami was hard just from watching Ishida. He hadn't even been touched yet! Although looking at the Quincy getting ready was pretty sexy, he was starting to get edgy. Ichigo was sure this was part of the game, but really, he wanted to get things started here!

"Damn, are you about ready, Ishida?" He tried to sound cool and annoyed, like the display wasn't turning him on like crazy.

Uryuu was just zipping up his second boot, when Ichigo spoke up. He stood and approached the chained Shinigami. Placing his hand flat against the very obvious, very hard bulge in Kurosaki's pants, he made him moan with a soft rub. "That is 'Ishida-sama' or simply 'master' to you, slave," he explained close to the other's ear, his hand suddenly squeezing down hard enough to elicit a pained cry from Ichigo.

Panting, the Shinigami bit his lower lip then. Uryuu was looking at him expectantly, his hand was still resting against his family jewels. Ichigo was sure he could deal with any form of pain the Quincy could dish out, but when it came to his privates, he wasn't too enthusiastic about them getting hurt.

"Shouldn't I get a safe word or something..." he started out to ask, when the fingers began to squeeze him and he hurriedly added an, "Ishida-sama?"

Uryuu's grip relaxed again and he laughed softly. "So, the great Shinigami asks for a safe word... How about 'sissy' or maybe 'wuss'? I like 'scaredy-cat'." He enjoyed the sight of a blushing and sputtering Ichigo. Leaning in again, the Quincy slapped his hand to the side of the other's ass, groping it. "Are you afraid for your tight, virgin ass, my slave?" He asked in a low, seductive whisper. "I promise, I won't _**fuck**_ you, unless you _**beg**_ me to."

Ichigo's soft blush turned crimson then. He was pretty sure he could keep himself well away from begging the Quincy for any such thing. And how on earth did he know he was a virgin in that regard (and that regard only!) anyway? What surprised Ichigo the most though, was the way Uryuu talked and how much it turned him on. This little conundrum was what flushed his skin up to the tips of his ears.

"I-I definitely won't beg for that," he retorted not quite as sure and forceful as he wanted it to sound.

"We'll see about that, slave."

Uryuu rubbed along the clothed erection once more, grinning when Ichigo bit his lip to keep from moaning. He left the Shinigami then to get something from his bag.

Ichigo couldn't even decide if he was glad the Quincy left him alone for the moment, or if he missed his touch. Fucking mind games! He hated to admit to it, but he knew Uryuu was smarter than him and a brilliant tactician. But he still couldn't make him beg for something he absolutely didn't want, right? He was a lot of things, but an Uke wasn't one of them!

When Uryuu returned to him, Ichigo didn't see what he had taken from the bag. It must be small enough to be hidden in a hand. It had better not be a condom or some small tube of lube!

"Now, let's see what we've got here."

Proficient hands nestled on his pants and had them down almost faster than Ichigo could have done on his own. His briefs were straining and barely able to hold their contents anymore. Ichigo blushed once more at the grin on the Quincy's face.

"Like what you see, Ishida-sama?" He asked somewhat scathingly.

Uryuu pulled the waistband forward, looking down at the popping up length, straining for freedom.

"I guess it's nice enough."

Again the Shinigami sputtered at this. Uryuu sure had a way of annoying the shit out of him! But at least this would make sure he'd never beg for _**that**_! As the Quincy bent down then, to slip the tight fabric off of him, Ichigo allowed himself a grin.

"Since you're already down there, Ishida-sama, wanna give me a blow job?" The sarcasm was obvious in his voice.

The orange-haired Shinigami was actually pretty self-satisfied as the Quincy stopped in his tracks then. What he didn't expect though, was the other one straightening again and licking his lips in the most obscene and alluring (never mind the contradictions!) way possible.

"I might, if you beg real, real nice, slave," Uryuu answered in a voice dripping with sinful promise.

Ichigo found his eyes glued to the pink mouth, the rosy tongue. His throat went very dry. Shit! It was what he had dreamed of so many times. The prideful Quincy kneeling before him, sucking his dick like the fate of Karakura depended on it. Was this his chance? Begging for a blow job definitely wasn't the same as begging to get fucked! No, it was the other way around! He'd get to fuck that prideful mouth instead!

"Please, Ishida-sama, suck me off." Ichigo even tried to make it sound like a plea.

"I bet, you can do much better than that. Much, much better. But we'll see about that."

Contrary to his own words, the Quincy still dropped to his knees, pulling the briefs down all the way. He looked up at Ichigo then. His hand closed around the hard flesh, massaging it gently. His rosy tongue came out to flick at the head.

Ichigo almost couldn't believe his luck, as the usually so prissy and obstinate Quincy went down on him. He moaned at the massaging but even more as he felt the tongue. He closed his eyes in bliss, only to open them wide in shock accompanied by a pained groan the next moment as something snapped tight around the base of his cock.

"Ah! What the fuck...?"

The hand that had wrapped around Ichigo's length had slipped a silicon strap around it that now closed snugly around the base, keeping the Shinigami from cumming for the time being. With a devious smirk, Uryuu's lips wrapped around the head of Ichigo's cock then, lavishing it with his tongue, teasing the slit with utter perfection.

Tortured moans escaped the Shinigami as he strained his hips for more. Uryuu's tongue was like heaven. No one had ever gone down on him like this, but at the same time it hurt as more blood tried to pump into his member but couldn't.

With an obscene slurping sound, the Quincy let the hard flesh slip from his lips. As he stood up again, he licked his lips.

"Not too bad after all."

He smirked at the cursing Shinigami. Straightening his glasses, he reassured Ichigo, "There is so much more in store for you. Don't worry, you will enjoy some more _**stimulation**_..." Uryuu laughed softly then.

"Bastard," grumbled Ichigo, his eyes glowing with defiance. He received a hard slap to the side of his ass. "Shit!"

"Mind your manners, slave. What are you to call me?"

Ichigo growled low, but still answered, "Ishida-sama, or mmmmaster." He barely got the word to leave his lips. "You're a bastard, Ishida-sama," he repeated his statement, the defiant fire only burning hotter.

"You really shouldn't let Ryuuken hear you talk this way. You have a pretty filthy mouth, slave." Uryuu sounded amused.

Taking hold of the hem of Ichigo's shirt, he pulled it up to bunch around the height of his armpits. His eyes roamed Ichigo's well defined, muscular chest, before he reached out to pinch both nipples hard, making the orange-haired Shinigami cry out in pain.

"You have a lot to learn. You see, bad slaves are punished." Uryuu twirled and twisted an already abused nipple, making Ichigo groan. "Good slaves, on the other hand, receive treats." He stopped the torment, leaned forward and licked at the other nub, blowing cooling breath on the still stinging skin before he closed his lips around it to softly suck. This elicited a hiss and a moan from his captive.

"Now, which is it that you want? Do you want to be a good slave? Then turn around and face the wall."

Although it had felt more than nice to have Uryuu lavish his nipple and he definitely liked that more than getting the bad slave treatment, Ichigo's pride stepped in. He couldn't just turn around and show his ass to this crazy bastard! Yeah, sure he had promised not to fuck him if he didn't beg for it (and he sure as hell wasn't going to!), but somehow Ichigo had a hard time believing Ishida after what he had already done to him.

"Never. You can go fuck yourself, Ishida-sama," he finally growled.

Uryuu actually chuckled at that. "Somehow, I hoped you'd answer like that. You had this coming to you, slave, just so you know..."

Ichigo didn't quite understand the confidence in Ishida's answer. He was pretty sure physically he was still stronger than the Quincy. If he didn't want to turn around, the other couldn't make him. He soon learned, he was mistaken in that assumption.

Uryuu stepped to the side where the winch that held the chains and cuffs had its control panel. He pushed the up-button and with a soft whirring sound the chains rose, pulling at Ichigo's arms first, but soon lifting his whole body. As he was barely standing on tiptoe and groaning under the stress put on his arms and shoulders, Uryuu stopped the winch.

"This fuckin' hurts!" Ichigo complained, as he tried to get more weight to the ground to relief his arms, but couldn't.

For a long moment Uryuu enjoyed the view of the naked, muscular body, the strain that defined every dip and curve even more. He smiled to himself and straightened his glasses once more, before he gave Ichigo a push to one side.

There was no way to resist said push. Ichigo had absolutely no friction on the ground, so he was instantly off balance and couldn't help but turn the way Ishida had pushed him. Pulling on the chains didn't do anything for him. He had to hand it to the devious Quincy, he was even more conniving than he had ever given him credit for.

"Fuck, Ishida! Don't you dare! I don't want to feel your cock anywhere close to my ass!" A slight panic rose in the Shinigami then. Yeah, he had fucked guys before, but he had done the fucking. It was definitely not going to be the other way around!

Another amused chuckle escaped Uryuu. "You are only making things harder on yourself, slave. I promised, I wouldn't fuck you, until you begged me to, didn't I? You should well know, my pride as a Quincy would not allow me to lie to you. I will never go back on my promise. But your filthy mouth and your defiance to my orders, they beg for punishment don't you think?" He left the Shinigami to head to the shelve.

On the one hand some relief flooded Ichigo at what he heard. But there was apprehension at what was to come, too. And although Ichigo couldn't admit it to himself yet, he had felt some excitement at Uryuu's decisive action, his domination.

As his arms were stretched next to his head, Ichigo had very little movement now and even though he tried, he couldn't turn his gaze enough to see what Ishida did exactly. When the Quincy returned though, he felt it.

A loud slapping sound was heard as the paddle hit Ichigo's backside squarely, making the Shinigami cry out in surprise more than pain and leaving a nice, red print of the square leather with its small wholes on the stinging flesh.

"The red looks nice on your white, white ass, my slave," Uryuu decided, as he let the paddle slap the skin once more.

This time the Shinigami didn't cry out but moaned. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he heard himself. Yes, his ass stung like something fierce, but at the same time it felt... good... no hot... arousing! He couldn't turn around to see it, but he imagined the smirking Quincy in his fuckin' hot outfit having the time of his life spanking his ass!

Cool PVC pressed against his heated skin then, as Uryuu leaned into him to whisper close to his ear. "My slave likes the paddle, hm? Do you want some more? Should I make it more interesting?"

Despite what Ichigo had said just moments before, he didn't mind feeling Uryuu's hard bulge press into his backside. He tried to tell himself it was just because of the cooling material in which it was clad. The question Ishida asked then was absolutely demeaning. He couldn't beg to get spanked some more, now, could he? But the fire of defiance wavered, as the Quincy licked and nipped at his neck.

He couldn't bring himself to deny it, but to beg for more was asking too much either. In an unsteady voice he asked instead, "M-more interesting?"

Another chuckle was heard, as the Quincy stepped back again. Once more he let the paddle make contact with the skin, coloring it a nice red and making the Shinigami moan. Uryuu went to the bed to get some things from his plastic bag, before he returned.

"This will be a real treat. But remember, only good slaves get treats."

Ichigo couldn't bring himself to answer but he nodded that he understood. Only a second after his affirmation, was he lowered to the ground again, with some slack to the chains, too.

"Now, spread your legs and brace against the wall," Uryuu demanded.

As the strain left his arms, Ichigo groaned. He tried to loosen his muscles a bit by moving his shoulders. Ishida's demand was tensing him up again, though. Bracing against the wall for more spanking that made sense, but spreading his legs? Ichigo hesitated. He felt the paddle on his backside again, this time it was kind of stroking, though. Because of the spanking that had gone before, he felt this light touch all the more intense. It made goosebumps rise up along his spine and his caged flesh twitched.

"A-as you wish, Ishida-sama," he rasped and got into the demanded position.

"That was very good, slave," Uryuu purred then. His cool hand stroked the heated flesh before he slapped it.

Two more times he used the paddle on Ichigo, until every inch of both cheeks was glowing a dark crimson. He put the paddle down then to squirt some lube on his fingers. With the cool gel, he touched the Shinigami's butt-crack and made him hiss.

"Relax and enjoy," he whispered softly, as his fingers slid lower, lubricating a trail to Ichigo's entrance.

At first the cool wetness had felt wonderful on his overheating, very sensitive skin, but as he understood what it was exactly, Ichigo tensed up. He bit his lower lip. Ishida had promised not to take him against his will. He had promised on his Quincy pride. But still, this felt a lot like getting preped for penetration!

"Please relax, Ichigo, you will enjoy this, believe me."

Uryuu's voice was soft and comforting and reassuring. Hearing him call him by his name (and his first name at that) and not calling him slave, made all the difference.

"Yes, Ishida-sama."

Uryuu smiled at how easily these words rolled off of Ichigo's tongue by now. He leaned in to lick and nip at Ichigo's neck again, as his middle-finger teased the entrance. He took his time massaging it with growing pressure until it gave way all on its own, sliding the slick finger inside.

The rubbing and prodding at his tight muscle was alien to Ichigo. It felt strange, but also exciting. Uryuu really took his time (more than he did with his own partners) and it didn't even hurt as the finger slid into him.

"You're very good, my slave," the Quincy purred, as he rhythmically moved the finger, turning it and stretching the muscle a little more.

The movements really didn't feel too bad, but they didn't do too much for Ichigo either. He was asking himself if Ishida thought this was enough to make him horny enough to beg for more. But instead of going on, Uryuu withdrew the finger then. Surprised Ichigo tried to turn around to see what was going on.

A moment later he felt cool wetness at his entrance once more. As it slowly pushed past his tight ring-muscle, Ichigo groaned softly. The girth was wider this time.

"Relax, it's over in a moment..."

Just when his stretching muscle really started to burn, it suddenly relaxed around a thinner part. Still Ichigo felt the thicker part inside him though. What the hell...?

"See? This wasn't so bad now, was it, slave?"

Uryuu touched the base of the thin butt-plug he had placed inside of Ichigo. It was a very special toy. It had a nose at its end to stimulate the prostate if manipulated in the right way and also it could be inflated by a small hand pump. His slight prodding at the base moved the conically shaped object inside the Shinigami.

Ichigo really wanted to tell Ishida to go to hell, but once the strange object in his tight channel moved around, he felt so many new sensations at once, he had a hard time speaking. It felt strange and arousing, it burned and excited him. He was angry at Ishida for deceiving him like that. It was correct, that he didn't have the other's cock up his ass, but this was even more demeaning in a way! Still, being manipulated by the Quincy in this way was strangely arousing and he couldn't help but moan as the thing inside of him moved some more.

"You sound like you are enjoying it already, slave. I will make it even better..."

A certain expectation rose in the Shinigami then. But for a moment nothing happened at all. Ishida's hand had left him. How was this _**better**_? Ichigo barely bit his tongue before a soft whine could leave his lips. What the hell was going on with him?

Before he could mull this over though, a slapping sound echoed through the room joined by a cry and stars exploded behind his eyes. Ishida had spanked him once more with the paddle, only this time, not only the stinging pain of the slap tortured his behind, but the paddle had moved the object inside of him. It had reached deeper and brushed what Ichigo guessed must have been his sweet spot.

"Hmmm, you have definitely enjoyed that one," Uryuu decided, as he watched the panting Shinigami before him. He licked his lips and let the paddle slap his captive's behind again.

"Ah!"

Uryuu let the paddle stroke the glowing backside. "Tell me, slave, do you like what I do to you?"

Ichigo almost answered at once, but his pride reared up once more and he bit his lip. Only an unwilling growl escaped his throat. That was when the paddle left him altogether. At the lack of sensation, Ichigo realized, how hard he was, how much he craved the Qunicy's ministrations. He groaned as a thick drop of pre-cum labored its way past the restrained at the base of his throbbing member. Although the clash of wills lasted only a minute, it was like an eternity to Ichigo. Not getting touched in any way by Ishida now was agony.

"Yes! Yes, I like it, Ishida-sama," he finally conceded.

Uryuu smirked at that. "That's good," he purred. Using the pump, he let the plug grow in girth inside of Ichigo. Once more he used the paddle.

As the thing inside of him was bigger now, Ichigo felt the movement at the slap only more intense. Again it brushed his sweet spot and had him cry out in ecstasy.

"Do you want more, slave?"

Ichigo groaned softly and nodded.

"That's not enough. I want to hear it. Say, 'More, please more, Ishida-sama.'"

It was actually a bit distressing to the Shinigami how little his pride meant to him by now. He didn't think twice (not that he was capable of much thinking anymore anyway) and just begged.

"More! Please more, Ishida-sama."

Uryuu's smirk grew. He knew, he had Ichigo right where he wanted him. After the paddle connected with Ichigo's ass and he was lost to bliss, the Quincy pumped up the butt-plug some more and repeated the process. Only when the plug had reached its desired girth did Uryuu stop.

Ichigo was panting. If it wasn't for that fucking cock-ring he would have cummed at least three times by now, he was sure! It hurt like hell and was absolute heavenly bliss at the same time. He needed to come so badly. On the one hand he welcomed the small respite he was granted, but on the other he just wanted to finish. He was trying to get a grip on himself somehow, when suddenly Ishida pressed into him again and touched his aching length.

"You want to cum, don't you?" Uryuu's voice was a whisper at his ear, hot and alluring. "You need it badly, huh?" Softly, almost tenderly, he stroked the throbbing, crimson flesh.

The touch was needed and painful at the same time. Ichigo groaned. "Aaah...yes...yes, I need to cum. Bad... so bad," he rasped, moving his hips slightly to gain more friction, but Ishida's hand was way too elusive for that.

"I will make you cum like never before in your life," Uryuu's voice was dripping with sinful promise, "if you just beg me to _**fuck**_ you, slave."

Ichigo bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. It had come to this. He was so close to relenting. Wasn't he stripped of all his pride already? Still, there was a certain fear he couldn't rid himself off. "I... I can't..."

"You know, you want it. You want to feel my cock buried deep inside of you, giving you pleasure like you've never felt before." Uryuu pushed against the base of the plug, squeezing it in a bit deeper and making it brush against Ichigo's prostate. "You don't have to fear the pain. The plug inside of you right now is as big as my cock."

Once more, Ichigo couldn't help but cry out at the exquisite pleasure Uryuu dealt him and groaned at how utterly he was in the other's hand. As the Quincy addressed the fear he didn't even want to admit to himself (he had been so often close to death he didn't even count anymore, yet he feared such a little thing!), Ichigo felt all resistance break.

"Fuck me... Ishida-sama. Please, fuck me. Please... let me cum," he begged.

"Very good, my slave," Uryuu purred. He had had his fun, but he had been waiting for this moment quite desperately, too. He wanted to make Ichigo his, finally. Taking hold of the end of the plug, he moved it a bit more, before he withdrew it.

"Fuck, you have no idea how alluring your slick, twitching hole looks to me," Uryuu whispered, as he opened the zipper to his tight pants. He sighed deeply as his hard flesh sprang free.

"Just...just do it, please Ishida-sama." Ichigo managed to squeeze past a constricting throat. He didn't want to wait and start thinking again.

"You will get my cock soon enough." Uryuu promised and was already slicking himself up. Positioning himself behind Ichigo, he leaned close to the other's ear. "Brace yourself," he whispered. No matter what he did, that first breach would always smart, but he made it in one swift motion. Uryuu snapped his hips, burying himself deep inside the tight heat of Ichigo.

The Shinigami couldn't help but groan at the burning sensation, when Ishida finally took him. He wanted to kill the bastard for lying to him, when he started to move. That first burning was subsiding rapidly, replaced by the exciting sensation of being filled, the arousing friction and the hand that had wrapped around his cock.

"Oh, Fuck, yes..." Ichigo didn't even know he mumbled this.

After the arousing game he had played with Ichigo, Uryuu was very eager himself now. His slow movements that were meant to let Ichigo get used to this, became faster once he heard the mumbling. Holding the Shinigami's hip with one hand, he pounded the still dark red ass.

As much as it smarted, having Uryuu's front slap against his hypersensitive backside, the pain mixed with the pleasure so perfectly, Ichigo didn't know up from down. He was moaning, groaning and screaming, as the Quincy changed his angle and hit his sweet spot. Ichigo never had felt anything like this before. He thought his cock might explode with the pressure building up, still he couldn't help moving his hips ramming himself into Uryuu's awaiting fist. He didn't mind the bites at his shoulder, in fact he craved anything the other gave him.

As Uryuu was getting close pounding the eager body, he demanded, "Beg me...slave. Beg me to...cum..."

"Ah! Ishida-sama...please...please...make me...cum!" Ichigo didn't have to think twice this time. There was no resistance left. He would do anything Uryuu asked of him right now.

"I will..." Hard and deep and fast he rammed into Ichigo, hitting his prostate again and again. As he felt his orgasm come over him, he suddenly loosened the clasp that held the silicon cock ring tight.

When the strip that had restrained his cock came loose it hurt like a bitch, but that was just one sensation. Blood and sperm flooded his shaft and one more touch was enough to make him explode. With a scream as primal as a Hollow's his orgasm ripped through him, he sprayed the wall and clamped around the hard cock that rammed into him, hitting his most sensitive spot once more, making him scream again.

Uryuu felt the inner muscles of the Shinigami clasp and ripple around him and he couldn't hold it any longer. He flooded Ichigo with his load as he came hard. As long as he was hard enough, he moved inside the Shinigami that was quaking and trembling with every movement, still moaning in pleasure.

Only when his member finally went flaccid, did Uryuu withdraw. He got the keys to the handcuffs and opened them. Ichigo almost dropped to the ground, he felt so weak but Uryuu managed to hold him up and maneuver him to the bed.

"Just lie down," he advised.

"Woah...that was..." Ichigo mumbled but found no words for what he had experienced.

Uryuu slipped off his boots and got one last item from the bag. "That was amazing and incredible and even more than that," he said softly as he lay down beside Ichigo. Putting a hand to the other's cheek, he guided him into a slow, languid and sweet kiss.

When they kissed, Ichigo felt a deeper connection to Ishida than he had ever felt to any other person. He looked up into the blue depths after their lips had parted. What would happen now? Would they start a relationship? Was this a one timer? Ishida had gotten what he wanted in the end, after all... Was that it?

"I have something for you," Uryuu said softly. He presented a slave collar to Ichigo that was the blue color of the Quincy cross. "This will signify that you belong to me. If you wear this, you will be protected. Only I will get to play with you."

"P-Play?" Ichigo asked. He was searching Uryuu's eyes then. Was all of this just a game to him? Ichigo felt more vulnerable than ever before. After what he had experienced (the end especially of course), he actually thought he wanted to do this again with Uryuu. But the way the Quincy had made him feel and behave, it was very special and intimate. He was opening himself in a way, that made him very vulnerable. He couldn't think of this as a mere game. If he did that again, he wanted to know that Uryuu cared about him and not just as a pet. "Is this just a game to you? Do you play with other... slaves?" Ichigo asked then, sounding hurt.

The hesitation was to be expected, still, it disheartened the Quincy somewhat. The chains were gone, he couldn't keep Ichigo close to him against his will any longer. If he stood up and left, disgusted by what they had done, by what he had done to him, then there was nothing he could do to stop him. Ichigo's bitter questions, though, gave him hope.

"I do play with other slaves," he admitted, "but none of them wear my collar. If you ask of me to have you as my only slave as a condition to take on the collar, I will concede. So, in answer to your first question, no, this isn't just a game to me. I have wanted you for a long time. I just never knew, if you would be okay with... _**this**_. Vanilla... normal sex that is, just bores me out of my mind after a while. I need this. In the long run, I can only be with someone who's into playing, too," Uryuu explained.

Ichigo was silent for a moment, as he let the words of the Quincy sink in. "So, this means we could have plain old sex from time to time, too?" He asked with a grin after a while. "Would I get to top you then at least?"

The answer absolutely wasn't what Uryuu had expected, so it took a whole second for him to process it. He pinched the Shinigami's nipple. "You are damn cheeky, my slave!" He answered but his eyes were twinkling. "Well, I told you, good slaves get treats. Maybe, if you will be very, very good I will grant you that wish."

Ichigo grinned and sat up then. "Hurry up and put that thing on me, before anyone else tries to stake his claim."

At this fast decision, Uryuu was a bit perplexed, but he should have known better. This was Kurosaki after all. He felt a happiness surge through him as he sat up, too. Just as he was about to put the collar on Ichigo, though, the other one stopped him.

"I want to be the only one," he said seriously then, his brown eyes piercing Uryuu's blue.

"Always," the Quincy promised as he closed the collar around the Shinigami.

Ichigo felt content then in the knowledge that a Quincy would never go back on his promise.


End file.
